


Teeth

by boogiewoogiebuglegirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family, Durin Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogiewoogiebuglegirl/pseuds/boogiewoogiebuglegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli lose their first teeth. Rather silly shameless Durin family feels because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Emilie for the help! Read her stuff: http://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmultitasking

“MAAAAM!!”

Dís sighed, rolled her eyes and carried on with her sewing. Being the mother of two boys under the age of twelve made one used to noise. She resumed the delicate operation of re-patching the knees of Fíli’s trousers for the third time in a month.

“MAM!” the call came again. Dís – along with all mothers everywhere – had long ago learnt the ways in which children can call their mothers’ name. There’s the whinge when they’re hungry, the whine when they’re bored, the cry when they’re in pain, the gleeful scream when Uncle Thorin was coming down the road, the apologetic whisper of doing something they knew they weren’t mean to be doing, and now, this one: the overexcited call of finding something new, interesting and a little bit scary.

Dís looked down briefly at her youngest on the floor, happily mumbling nonsense words to himself as he played with his beloved set of hand-me-down wooden warriors. She folded up the pair of trousers on her lap and set them aside. “Fíli? What have I told you about yelling?”

A pause.

“Fíli?” Dís asked again.

A murmur sounded from the small loft upstairs.

“Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that,” Dís said, as she stood, her hands on her hips in a position known universally as The Disapproving Mother.

“-ly yell when you’re in trouble,” the little voice murmured a little louder from up the ladder.

“That’s right,” Dís agreed. “Now, are you in trouble?”

“’o,” the little voice sounded.

“Right. So could you please come down here and tell me what the yelling is about?”

“’es,” said the little voice, followed by resigned footsteps slumping down the ladder. A blonde head appeared at the foot of the ladder, a guilty look on his little face.

“Now,” said Dís, frowning at her eldest, “what was all that noise about?”

Kíli, the younger of the two boys, had stopped gnawing at his toys and had stood up on chubby legs and toddled over to stand next to his mother, his little hands tangled in her skirts.

Fíli looked up at his mother, his eyes big, his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his bottom lip jutted out in a vain effort to appease his mother.

Having once been a child herself, Dís knew all the tricks to win parents over. “Don’t give me those eyes, young man. There’s to be no yelling unless there’s trouble. Now, tell me what is wrong.”

Fíli sighed as deep as hit little lungs would allow him and walked swiftly over to one of the chairs by the fireplace, slumping down and curling in on himself. “’y ‘oof is ‘obbly,” he mumbled.

Picking up her youngest son from the ground, she went and sat in the chair facing Fíli, Kíli on her lap. “What was that?”

“My tooth is wobbly,” Fíli repeated, clearer this time, “and Nyi said that if your tooth is wobbly it means that the goblins will come into your room at night and pull out your tooth and you will bleed everywhere and die and I don’t want to die because I can’t use my sword properly and I don’t even have a proper beard yet.”

Dís raised an eyebrow. “Is that what Nyi told you?”

Fíli nodded, his eyes downcast.

“Well what if I told you that Nyi was wrong? That he was just trying to scare you. The truth is that all little dwarrows lose their baby teeth at some point. It means that your grown-up teeth are getting so strong that they are pushing your baby teeth out.”

Fíli looked up, his eyes wide. “I’m getting grown-up teeth? So I can be strong like you and Uncle Thorin and Mr Dwalin?”

Dís nodded. “That’s right. It will feel a bit strange and maybe hurt a little bit, but your baby tooth will keep being wobbly until it’s ready to come out. And do you know what happens after it falls out?”

Fíli shook his head.

“Well, you have to put your baby tooth under your pillow and at night, a small elf comes and takes your tooth away and leaves you a present.”

Fíli looked disgusted. “An _elf_? In the _house_! Does Uncle Thorin know?”

Even young Kíli had the wisdom to know that elves were a poor topic of conversation and mumbled some angry-sounding nonsense, interspersed with words such as, “elves”, “filthy” and “tree-lovers.”

Dís smiled at her boys’ reactions. “Not that kind of elf. This one is a different kind of elf, which lives in a big castle made up of teeth from boys and girls. You see, teeth are very important to these elves. These are good elves who want to give you something special to show just you grown-up you are getting.”

Fíli’s little face formed into a frown. “So every time my tooth falls out I get a present?”

Dís thought to herself for a moment. “Well, yes. But it won’t be a big present, mind. It has to be a small one because these tooth elves can’t carry big things.”

Fíli nodded, showing understanding. “How long will my tooth take to fall out?” he asked, prodding one of his bottom middle teeth with his tongue, making it wiggle in its place.

“Oh, less than I week, I think,” she replied. “Then, when it falls out, you’ll be a little bit more grown-up and you’ll have your reward.”

Fíli nodded and jumped down from the chair. “I’m going to play with Kíli now. Come on, Kee,” he said, motioning to his younger brother who, in turn, jumped off of his mothers’ lap.

* * *

“FEEEEEEE! MAAAAA!”

A yell sounded once again in the house, this time followed by the thundering of small feet rushing up the ladder to find out what the problem was.

Dís listened to further cries from her younger son followed by the hushed tones of Fíli trying to calm down his brother. Having two boys was something that once worried Dís, but as they got older she was grateful to have Fíli help her out when Kíli was becoming hard to manage. Her instincts as a mother told her that Kíli was fine and would be helped out of whatever danger that he saw by his beloved older brother.

However, there was a point, usually after about ten minutes of complete silence, that made her mothering instincts light up. Five minutes of silence was a blessing, but ten minutes was bordering on two little dwarrows up to no good. Dís stood up from her chair and quietly crept up ladder to the little loft the boys shared. She smiled at the sight she saw there.

Fíli had taken down his Special Box: Not For Kíli and was finally showing it to his younger brother after years of speculation on Kíli’s behalf. Inside the box was his collection of wooden beads that the Tooth Elf had brought him over the years. The younger of the two boys sat impatiently in front of his brother as the elder braided his hair into a plait below his ear, placing a small wooden bead on the end.

“This is my First Tooth Bead,” Fíli explained to his brother, unaware that they were being watched. “When I was your age, my grown-up teeth were getting so strong that they were pushing my baby teeth out of my mouth!”

Kíli turned around quickly and looked at his brother. “My teeth are going to fall out?” he said, fear evident on his face.

“Yes, but it has to happen so you can be strong like Mam and Uncle and Mr Dwalin.”

Kíli frowned slightly. “But how can I be strong when I don’t have teeth?! I won’t have _any_  teeth and I won’t be able to eat meat _ever_  again!”

Fíli sighed and folded his arms across his chest, a gesture that Dís herself used when she became exasperated with the boys.

“Your baby teeth have to fall out because you’re not a baby anymore,” Fíli patiently explained to his younger brother. “Your grown-up teeth are going to push through and you’ll be stronger and more grown-up and you’ll get to eat all the meat you want! And that’s not even the best part.” Fíli paused for dramatic affect, leaning forward and whispering conspiringly to his brother. “After your tooth falls out, you place it under your pillow and when you sleep the Tooth Elf comes along and takes your tooth and gives you a bead. That’s where I got all my beads from!”

Kíli looks from Fíli to the beads and back to his brother again. “So I can have special beads like you do because I lost my teeth?”

“That’s right. Also, for the next few days you can make your tooth wiggle by poking it with your tongue.”

Kíli tried hard, his eyes crossed as he peered down at his tongue, trying to see his own tooth wiggle.

“That’s it!” exclaimed Fíli. “Now go show Mam! She’ll be so happy to see how grown-up you’re getting! And when you get your beads from the Tooth Elf you can put them in your own special box next to mine!”

Dís quickly snuck back downstairs just in time for her youngest to rush down the ladder, his plait held firmly out for his mother to see. “Look what Fee showed me! He did a special plait and let me have a special bead and when my tooth falls out I’ll have my own special bead and that means I’ll be more grown-up and that means I’ll be a warrior like you and Uncle and Mr Dwalin.” Kíli paused to gulp in air, his little chest heaving with effort.

Fíli, with a more mature air than his brother, followed slowly down the ladder. “I let him _borrow_  my bead so he can get used to it. He’s going to get special beads of his own soon, right, Mam?”

Dís smiled and nodded. “That’s right. Kíli, your tooth is wobbly because it’s going to come out and you’ll get a special bead like Fíli has.”

Fíli stood over by his brother and took his hand. “See, Kee? Then we can be grown-up dwarves together.”

Kíli nodded sagely and suddenly grinned. “I’m going to show Thalina my wobbly tooth. She will be jealous because I’m going to be a grown-up before her!” With that, Kíli whisked his brother away, the front door slamming behind them.


End file.
